Musuh di Balik Bantal
by Jogag Busang
Summary: Musuh tidak harusu ada di dunia nyata, musuh juga ada di dunia yang tidak nyata. Tapi siapakah sebenarnya musuh itu? [ItaSasu]


**Musuh di Balik Bantal**

 **Oleh: Jogag Busang**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan materil dari fanfiksi ini**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rumah Sakit Konoha, 23 Juli**

Seorang laki-laki berusia sekitar 25 tahun tengah terburu-buru. Suara sepatunya terdengar berdecit karena cepatnya dia berlari, membuat orang-orang yang sedang menjenguk menoleh memperhatikannya, namun dia sama sekali tidak peduli. Wajahnya yang cukup tampan dan tubuhnya yang tinggi dengan rambut hitamnya memang mudah menarik perhatian banyak orang.

Ketika dia sudah sampai di sebuah ruangan bernomor 223 dan hendak membuka pintunya, seorang dokter wanita berpakaian putih menahan gerakannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya laki-laki tadi.

"Namamu Uchiha Itachi, kakak pasien di ruangan 223 'kan? Kau sebaiknya jangan masuk dulu. Dia memang masih koma setelah kecelakaan yang dialaminya, tetapi dia juga harus diberi ruang untuk kenyamanan. Kami melakukan itu juga demi pasien," ujar dokter wanita itu.

Meski pun terkejut saat mengerti bahwa dokter itu mengetahui namanya, laki-laki bernama Uchiha Itachi tersebut segera mengangguk paham. Dia masih memandangi tubuh seorang laki-laki yang terbaring lemah di ranjang. Berbagai selang terhubung di tubuhnya. Kepalanya terbungkus dengan perban steril. Matanya terpejam erat, seolah memang selamanya akan seperti itu. Entah mengapa, dadanya terasa berat untuk bernapas.

Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menunggu di luar.

"Dokter, tolong ceritakan apa yang terjadi padanya hingga dia menjadi seperti ini," pinta Itachi.

Dokter wanita tersebut lantas menganguk. "Ayo, ke ruanganku."

Itachi hanya menurut.

' _Bagaimana ini semua bisa terjadi padanya?'_ tanyanya dalam hati dengan penuh rasa bersalah.

 **ooOoo**

 **SMA Konoha, di sebuah waktu yang dalam pandangannya berupa pagi hari**

Uchiha Sasuke, seorang remaja berumur 18 tahun, tampak berlari dengan tergesa-gesa. Dia tahu jika dirinya pasti terlambat ketika tiba di sekolah. Saat dirinya sampai di muka sekolah, pintu gerbang yang terbuat dari besi itu terkunci. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh sekolah. Suasana di sini bergitu sunyi. Dia bertanya-tanya, apakah memang semua anak sudah masuk ke kelas mereka masing-masing.

Tidak ada pilihan lain. Di panjatnya pagar besi tadi.

Hup! Brakk! Dia menjejakkan ke dua kakinya di halaman sekolah.

Sasuke merasa aneh dengan tubuhnya sendiri. Biasanya dia kesulitan saat memanjat tangga, apalagi pagar, tetapi sekarang dia sangat mudah melakukannya. Dia tidak mau berlama-lama memikirkan hal tersebut. Sasuke berpikir mungkin saja hari ini memang hari keberuntungannya.

Sasuke kembali melangkah menuju ruang kelasnya, namun dia merasa ada hal yang semakin aneh. Keadaan di sekolah ini tampak tidak normal. Suasananya begitu sepi dan udara mendadak juga terasa dingin sekali.

 _'Ke mana anak-anak di sekolah ini?'_ tanya Sasuke dalam hati.

Sedikit takut-takut, Sasuke memberanikan diri untuk berjalan menyusuri lorong yang panjang. Suara sepatunya terdengar menggema di lantai yang seputih salju. Entah memang karena lorong itu tidak terdapat pencahayaan lampu atau sudah dari dahulu sengaja tidak diurus, Sasuke merasa lorong tersebut begitu gelap dan tidak berujung.

Wuss…

Bunyi angin yang lewat membuat langkah Sasuke terhenti. Tiba-tiba kulit putihnya terasa merinding. Kakinya gemetar tidak terkendali. Dia semakin mengeratkan pegangannya kepada tas yang disandangnya. Sasuke memaksakan diri untuk terus berjalan meski rasanya semakin berat.

Ketika tiba di ujung lorong, Sasuke merasa bahunya disentuh oleh sesuatu. Cepat-cepat dia menoleh ke belakang.

Kosong. Tidak ada siapa pun.

Napas Sasuke memburu. Keringat dingin menjalar di pelipisnya. Sasuke memutuskan untuk berlari menuju kelasnya. Dia berharap ketika sudah tiba di kelasnya, suasana mencekam ini akan berakhir. Sasuke tahu jika dia sedang diikuti oleh sesuatu atau seseorang atau entahlah apa pun itu, namun dia tidak berani untuk menoleh ke belakang. Dia terlalu takut untuk sekedar mengeceknya.

Masih dengan berlari, Sasuke kini tengah melewati tangga. Pandangannya terpusat pada kakinya sendiri, sehingga dia tidak memperhatikan apa yang ada di depannya.

Brak!

Sasuke menabrak seorang guru yang dikenalinya sebagai Bu Tsunade. Sasuke terjatuh di tangga, untungnya dia sempat berpegangan pada pinggiran tangga. Dia kemudian segera membantu Bu Tsunade yang sedang mengumpulkan kertas-kertas yang tercecer karena tabrakan tadi.

"Maaf, maaf, saya tidak senga-"

Belum selesai Sasuke berkata, saat mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap Bu Tsunade, Sasuke memekik tertahan. Wajah itu… Wajah Bu Tsunade penuh dengan luka berdarah, seperti sehabis ditembaki atau disayat-sayat dengan pisau yang tajam. Bu Tsunade menatap balik Sasuke dengan tajam. Kertas yang tadi sudah dikumpulkan oleh Sasuke, sekarang terlepas begitu saja dari genggaannya sebab saking kagetnya Sasuke melihat penampilan Bu Tsunade.

Sasuke segera berdiri sambil menutup mulutnya yang hampir saja menjerit. Dia mundur satu dua langah dari hadapan gurunya tersebut, namun Bu Tsunade juga ikut berdiri dan maju satu langkah menuruni tangga.

 _'Ini buruk, ini buruk. Apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi?_ ' batin Sasuke dengan gelisah.

Sasuke menuruni tiga anak tangga lagi, Bu Tsunade juga masih mengikutinya. Dia akhirnya berbalik dan melarikan diri menuruni tangga, menjauh dari hadapan Bu Tsunade yang sepertinya bernafsu untuk memburunya. Sasuke melirik sebentar ke belakang. Tampaknya kini bukan hanya wajah Bu Tsunade yang mengeluarkan darah, tetapi tangannya, kakinya, gaya berjalannya juga menjadi terseret-seret.

Sasuke mempercepat langkah kakinya. Ketika dia akan berbelok untuk menuruni tangga selanjutnya, betapa terkejutnya Sasuke saat melihat Bu Tsunade sudah ada di ujung tangga. Bu Tsunade sekarang berjalan maju menaiki tangga, menuju Sasuke. Tangannya terulur seolah ingin mencekik leher Sasuke. Tatapan matanya menjadi tajam dan sangat menakutkan. Tanpa berbasa-basi, Sasuke berbalik dan berusaha menaiki tangga.

Sampai di ujung tangga, Sasuke berlari menuju ruang kelasnya. Sasuke mengira dengan masuk ke dalam kelas, dia akan merasa aman, namun angapannya jelas salah. Saat dia memutar pegangan pintu kelasnya dan buru-buru masuk, Sasuke terbelalak mendapati ayah dan ibunya yang sedang duduk di atas salah satu bangku.

"Sasuke…" Bibir pucat ibunya bergerak menyebut namanya.

Sasuke tidak dapat bergerak atau berkata apa-apa lagi. Baginya, semua yang terjadi pada hari ini hanyalah mimpi.

Ibu Sasuke perlahan bangkit berdiri. Dengan terseret-seret, dia berjalan mendekati Sasuke. Di wajahnya yang semula putih bersih, sekarang menjadi retak dan keluarlah darah dari matanya, pipinya, tangannya…

"Ayo ikut bersama ibu, Nak," ajak perempuan paruh baya tadi. Jari-jarinya terulur ke arah Sasuke.

"Bohong… Semua ini hanyalah bohong!" seru Sasuke.

"Ayo, Nak. Kau tidak perlu ragu-ragu. Bukankah selama ini kau ingin bersama Ibu? Ayo, Sayang. Ikutlah bersamaku sekarang," kata ibu Sasuke dengan suara serak.

Sasuke merasa takut, cemas, dan khawatir. Dia tidak mengerti mengapa dirinya akan mengalami hal yang aneh seperti ini. Sasuke tahu jika ayah dan ibunya telah meninggal akibat kecelakaan seminggu yang lalu, namun mengapa mereka sekarang ada di sini? Penampilan mereka juga sangat mengerikan.

Sasuke tidak tahan lagi. Meski kakinya serasa dipaku di tempatnya berdiri sekarang, dia berusaha untuk bergerak.

"Bergerak… Bergerak… Bergerak!" serunya kepada dirinya sendiri. Akhirnya dia berhasil menyeret kakinya untuk pergi dari ruang kelas.

Saat Sasuke membuka pintu, dia sangat kaget mendapati halaman sekolah yang penuh dengan banyak siswa, padahal sewaktu dia masuk ke dalam kelas, dia masih ingat jika keadaan di luar sini sangatlah sepi.

Selama sekitar dua puluh detik, Sasuke merasa lega karena ternyata apa yang dilihatnya tadi hanyalah halusinasinya saja. Buktinya, keadaan di luar baik-baik saja. banyak anak yang bermain basket, bola voli, atau sekedar berjalan-jalan menuju kantin. Namun ketika Sasuke memfokuskan penglihatannnya kepada salah satu siswa, dia mendapati jika tubuh siswa tersebut tidaklah wajar. Sekali lagi, Sasuke melihat darah yang keluar dari sudut wajahnya. Dia mencoba mengamati siswa lainnya, tetapi ternyata sama saja. Malah bibir para siswa tadi bergerak, mendengungkan irama yang apabila terus-menerus didengarkan membuat kepala sasuke sedikit pusing.

'Apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi?' tanya Sasuke dalam hati. Dia semakin merasa frustrasi dengan pemandangan yang ada di sekelilingnya saat ini.

Sasuke kembali berlari menuruni anak tangga sambil menutupi telinganya agar tidak terganggu dengan suara-suara memabukkan tersebut. Dia kemudian berlari menuju lorong, berharap kegilaan ini akan segera berakhir. Sasuke berpikir, mungkin jika dia segera keluar dari sekolah ini, semuanya akan segera berakhir.

Tetapi, tentu saja pemikiran sederhana tersebut sangat salah.

Baru saja Sasuke melewati lorong yang panjang, tubuhnya tiba-tiba menabrak seorang perempuan berambut merah muda.

"Sakura!" seru Sasuke, kaget bercampur lega. Dia sangat mengenali wajah kekasihnya ini.

Perempuan beriris _emerald_ itu juga tampak sama terkejutnya dengan Sasuke. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Sasuke menggeleng. Dia lalu memperhatikan tubuh dan wajah Sakura, tampak normal seperti dirinya. Berarti apa yan telah terjadi tadi memang hanya halusinasinya saja.

"Apa yang se-"

"Mereka adalah musuh Sasuke-kun!" seru Sakura, memotong kata-kata Sasuke sebelum selesai.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Mereka adalah _zombie_! Mereka ingin mengajak kita menjadi bagian dari mereka, Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali untuk memastikan bahwa apa yang dilihat dan didengar dari Sakura bukanlah fantasi.

" _Zombie_? Apa mak-"

"Tidak ada waktu lagi untuk berdebat! Kita harus segera pergi dari sini!"

Salah seorang siswa perempuan yang semula bermain bola voli tiba-tiba berjalan kea rah Sasuke dan Sakura. Tangannya terjulur seakan hendak mencekik leher mereka berdua.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Dengan cepat Sakura menarik tubuh Sasuke yang hampir tersentuh oleh tangan berdarah itu. Siswa tadi terlihat sangat marah.

"Ayo kita pergi!" ajak Sakura. Dia lalu melepas tas di punggungnya dan menggunakannya untuk memukul siswa tadi, membuat perempuan _zombie_ itu terhuyung-huyung dan akhirnya jatuh terduduk.

Sasuke yang masih berdiri membeku segera beranjak akibat tarikan tangan Sakura. Selagi mereka berdua berlari, beberapa siswa lain juga mengejarnya, membuat jantung Sasuke terpompa dengan cepat. Dia sudah tidak tahan lagi.

Sasuke dan Sakura berhasil mencapai gerbang sekolah. Dibukanya kunci yang menahan gerbang tersebut, lalu mereka berdua kembali berlari menuju jalan raya.

Sayangnya, usaha mereka sia-sia. Beberapa siswa _zombie_ masih tetap mengejar mereka. Sasuke tidak kuat lagi untuk berlari. Dia berhenti di pinggir jalan raya tanpa memperhatikan sekitar, sementara Sakura berlari mendahuluinya.

Sebuah mobil tampak melaju kencang menuju tempat Sasuke berhenti.

"Sasuke-kun! Awaaas!"

Sasuke tidak sadar dengan apa yang akan menimpanya. Sakura lantas berlari ke arah Sasuke dan mendorong tubuhnya ke samping.

Brukkk!

Mobil yang melaju tadi menabrak tubuh Sakura, namun pengemudinya tidak berhenti untuk memeriksa korban yang baru saja ditabraknya, malah melenggang mulus melanjutkan perjalanannya, seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Sakura!" seru Sasuke tertahan. Dia menatap tidak percaya pada tubuh Sakura yang sekarang berlumuran darah. Sasuke kemudian mengangkat tubuh Sakura dan mendudukkannya di pangkuannya.

"Sakura… " Tanpa terasa air mata Sasuke mulai mengalir, jatuh menetesi pipi Sakura yang bercampur dengan darah.

Mendadak mata Sakura terbuka. Netra emeraldnya menatap Sasuke dengan tajam, sangat tajam sampai terlihat menusuk.

"Sa-Sakura?" tanya Sasuke keheranan.

Tubuh Sakura lalu terduduk tegak. Dia menoleh kea rah Sasuke, tidak mempedulikan darah yang terus mengalir dari kepalanya.

"Sa-Sakura? A-Apa yang-"

"Selanjutnya adalah dirimu," ucap Sakura dingin.

Sakura bangkit berdiri, membuat Sasuke yang masih duduk menjadi terperangah dibuatnya. Di kanan kiri Sakura kini, berdiri para siswa _zombie_ yang kelihatannya siap untuk melakukan apa pun perintah dari Sakura.

Dada Sasuke berdegup dengan lebih kencang. Seharusnya dia sudah tahu dari awal…

"Ayo berdiri, Sasuke. Atau…" Sakura mengambil sesuatu dari saku baju kirinya.

Sebuah pisau.

Jantung Sasuke sekarang sudah berdetak tidak terkendali. dia merasa sebentar lagi hidupnya akan berakhir di tangan seorang perempuan yang dia kira adalah kekasihnya.

"Sakura…" ucap Sasuke lirih.

"Bangkit atau aku akan membunuhmu, Sasuke," balas Sakura, masih dengan nada datar dan tetap dingin.

Sasuke terdiam.

"Sasuke!" sekarang Sakura yang berdiri menjulang di atas Sasuke mulai berteriak.

Tetapi Sasuke bergeming, dia tetap membisu mendengar panggilan itu. Pikirannya saat ini sedang kosong.

 _'Apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi hari ini?'_ batinnya bertanya-tanya tanpa henti.

"Bangunlah atau aku akan membunuhmu!" seru Sakura. Kali ini dia tidak main-main. Diacungkannya pisau yang semula terkepal di samping badannya. Ujung pisau itu terlihat mengkilat dan tajam.

"Ayo, bangun Sasuke!"

Sekali lagi Sasuke tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa. Dia sudah terlalu _shock_ dan otaknya mungkin sudah kacau menerima kejadian hari ini.

Sakura mengayunkan pisau tadi tepat di jantung Sasuke. Anehnya Sasuke tidak dapat merasakan apa-apa, karena yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah kegelapan.

 **ooOoo**

 **Rumah Sakit Konoha, 23 Juli**

"Sasuke mengalami kecelakaan sepuluh hari yang lalu."

Kata-kata di atas adalah kalimat pembuka yang meluncur dari mulut dokter perempuan yang kini sedang berbicara dari sebrang meja. Di hadapannya, duduklah Itachi yang masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

"Ceritakanlah dengan lebih detail, Dokter Ino," ujar Itachi.

Seorang perempuan berambut panjang yang dipanggil tadi menghembuskan napas panjang sebelum menjawab. "Sebenarnya, kecelakaan bukanlah kata yang benar. Aksi bunuh diri yang gagal lebih tepatnya."

Mata Itachi terbelalak kaget. "Me-mengapa adikku bisa melakukan hal yang mengerikan seperti itu?" tanyanya semakin gusar.

"Aku sudah menerima data hasil dari pemeriksaan pasien. Seminggu setelah kecelakaan yang menewaskan seorang perempuan yang kemudian diketahui sebagai kekasihnya, pasien mengalami stres akut. Dia terobsesi untuk bertemu dengan kekasihnya kembali dan mengalami keputusasaan beruntun."

"Tapi saat saya menghubunginya dari Amerika, dia terlihat baik-baik saja, Dokter. Apakah ada kesalahan yang saya lakukan?"

"Oh, pasien memang terlihat baik-baik saja dari luar. Anda tidak bisa memastikan apakah seseorang baik-baik saja setelah mengalami kejadian seperti itu hanya dengan mendengar suaranya atau raut wajahnya. Bukannya saya bermaksud menyalahkan Anda, Itachi. Saya rasa dia memiliki musuh dalam pikirannya, itu sudah jelas. Pasien berusaha untuk hidup normal setelah kematian orang yang dicintainya dan hal ini tentu saja menimbulkan tekanan batin yang luar biasa pada pasien. Singkatnya dia menderita gangguan kejiwaan. Pada tanggal 12 Juli pasien mencoba untuk melakukan aksi bunuh diri dengan menerjunkan diri dari gedung lantai enam, saya tidak tahu apakah ini merupakan keajaiban, tapi pasien hingga kini berhasil selamat. Hanya saja seperti yang Anda lihat, pasien mengalami koma hingga saat ini," jelas Dokter Ino panjang lebar.

Itachi hanya mengangguk pelan. Ini memang kesalahannya.

"Saya sendiri tidak dapat memastikan apakah setelah kejadian ini, pasien akan dapat hidup kembali atau…"

Dokter Ino tidak dapat meneruskan kata-katanya.

Itachi menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Dia masih ingat. Pada saat kematian orang tuanya, Itachi berada di Amerika untuk menyelesaikan studi S2-nya. Dia terlalu percaya diri dengan menganggap sang adik baik-baik saja sehingga tidak perlu kembali ke rumah, sebab dirinya sedang menjalani ujian yang sangat menentukan karirnya kelak. Saat mendengar adiknya kecelakaan itulah, Itachi memutuskan untuk pulang. Itachi benar-benar merasa bodoh hingga detik ini. Dia bahkan sangat terlambat untuk adalah orang teregois yang pernah ada. Dia ingin menangis, tetapi tidak bisa, seolah-olah air matanya telah kering. Dan semuanya, berakhir seperti ini?

"Aaaaa!"

Suara teriakan dari ruangan di sebelah berhasil mengakhiri percakapan antara dua orang tersebut. mereka berdua bergegas berlari mendatang sumber suara.

 _'Tidak salah lagi, itu suara Sasuke!'_ batin Itachi.

Di ranjang berseprai putih, seorang laki-laki berumur 15 tahun terlihat membuka matanya. Wajahnya masih pucat dan tampak datar. Tatapan matanya kosong ke atas. Dokter Ino segera memeriksa laki-laki yang dikenali Itachi sebagai adiknya itu.

Selesai memeriksa, Dokter Ino menoleh ke arah Itachi. "Syukurlah, dia sudah sadar, sekarang keadaannya juga semakin membaik," ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

Dokter Ino kemudian pergi ke luar kamar untuk mengurus sesuatu, meninggalkan Itachi dan Sasuke yang hanya tinggal berdua.

"Sasuke? Kau bisa mendengarku?" tanya Itachi sambil mengusap wajah Sasuke.

Yang ditanya hanya diam saja, pandangannya masih saja hampa.

Sekarang Itachi semakin merasa bersalah. Jika saja ada kesempatan untuk memperbaiki kesalahannya, apa saja akan dia lakukan, asalkan adiknya yang dia sayangi dapat hidup dengan normal lagi. Sekarang matanya mulai terasa panas, hanya dengan hitungan detik saja pipinya segera dipenuhi dengan hujan air mata. Dia kemudian menundukkan wajahnya untuk menciumi wajah Sasuke, dia sudah tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi.

"Sasuke…" panggil Itachi sambil masih sesenggukan.

Tidak ada jawaban. Mata itu seakan sudah lumpuh total.

Itachi lalu meraih tangan Sasuke, digenggamnya dengan erat dan diciuminya berkali-kali.

" _Nii-san_ …"

Panggilan lirih itu membuat Itachi kembali memandanginya dengan tatapan rindu.

"Sasuke?"

Wajah Sasuke lalu menoleh ke arah Itachi. "Aku sudah terbangun dari mimpiku…"

 **.**

 **GAME OVER**


End file.
